Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of material handling systems and, more particularly, to the field of lower extremity exoskeletons that are worn by a user to allow for lifting and lowering heavy loads in front of the user.
Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known in the art of exoskeletons to provide extension frames which extend from an exoskeleton trunk and are configured to hold a load in front of a person wearing the exoskeleton, as taught by U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0056592. While useful, such a configuration does not provide for easy manipulation of a load by the wearer. Additionally, such a device does not address the problem of unequal weight distribution about an exoskeleton trunk, which could cause significant balancing problems for a wearer of the exoskeleton, while the wearer is stationary as well as walking.
Powered load manipulation devices are also known to aid a person in lifting and moving heavy loads. One such device set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,812 utilizes a take-up-pulley driven by an actuator, and is attached directly to a ceiling, wall or overhead crane. Although useful for manipulating loads in an auto assembly plant, warehouse or the like, this type of device is limited to a specific geographic area and must be connected to, and supported by, an overhead structure.
Regardless of known load handling systems, there is seen to exist a need for an exoskeleton device that allows a user to manipulate and carry a front load while addressing the problem of weight distribution about the trunk of the exoskeleton.